Adjusting
by Snowywarriors
Summary: A one-shot with Kaname and Yuuki as they adjust to their new lives together.


"Stop" whispered a longhaired brunette as she shied away from the intense gaze of her lover.

"Yuuki…what's the matter?" He replied gently, reaching a hand up to her face. At the feel of his touch she pressed her cheek against his palm and closed her eyelids.

After awhile she slowly opened her eyes and looked up into his wine-colored depths. She caught her breath, cheeks heating up as her pulse quickened. "Kaname oniisa—" Yuuki was cut off by the small grimace forming on his lips. He almost looked uncomfortable and it worried her.

He hated when she used honorifics on his name. "Yuuki…" he started slowly, "Why must you still use honorifics…You are my fiancée, nothing less."

"I-I'm sorry Kaname oni—Kaname. I'm still adjusting to this situation. I never thought I could be an equal to you." The look in her eyes was sincere. She wished he would understand.

"My dear girl…not equal to me? How could you ever think that?" He asked, moving the arm that was caressing her face and pulling her into an embrace. "Yuuki…You have always been my light. The balance to my darkness."

"I've always loved you. As a human I thought I had no chance…I fell in love with a vampire, and a pureblood at that. Then when you woke me I realized that not only am I a pureblood like you, but that I'm also your sister." She undoubtedly loved him, but by human standards, this was wrong.

"Purebloods intermarry due to our race holding so few. It is not uncommon." Kaname whispered, trying to reason against her humanistic morals.

Yuuki paused letting it sink in before responding in a cheery tone, "I've always wanted to be like mother and father. They were siblings too, right?" She did not need an answer, as she already knew what he would say. "Plus, I've loved Kaname onii-sama since the beginning of my time." She smiled and looked up at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and lacing her fingers together. She knew by the look in his eyes that he did not like her use of honorifics. "Oh-nee-sah-mah" she whispered, drawing each syllable out as a tease.

He growled softly, he knew she was just playing with him. He wasn't quite expecting what she did next. Abiding to the pressure that her delicate hands applied to the back of his neck, he leaned down. Due to her inexperience, her lips ended up roughly ramming against his own. He felt her pull back ever so slightly, her breath lingering on his lips.

She was surprised by her own actions, but did not regret them. She was too nervous to meet his eyes so she glanced down at her black dress, starting to mess with the hemming around the collar. "Sorry…" She breathed out, "I'm still new to this. I might have been too harsh…" She bit her lip without puncturing the fragile skin.

He chuckled in response, "Yuuki." He said, humor present in his tone. "The only way you will ever improve is as if you practice constantly." He could hear her pulse quicken at her words and he couldn't help but smirk. Wanting to see her expression, he lifted her head with a finger. Her face was bright red and her lips were slightly parted. The way she looked was driving him crazy with desire.

She watched the emotion flicker across his eyes. Kaname was the type of man who didn't outwardly express emotions, however, his eyes always conveyed his thoughts. She wondered if other people could read his eyes like she could. Her thoughts were cut short as she saw a new emotion in his eyes. The look sent shivers throughout her body. Suddenly she became hyperaware of his touch. The atmosphere in the room seemed to change with his look. The setting was foreign to her. "Kaname…?" She trailed off, her heart pounding rapidly.

Was she really that innocent that she could not understand what he wanted? As he listened to her heartbeat, his desire for her deepened. He wanted to devour her. "Yuuki…" he whispered huskily and reached a hand out, gently brushing a few stray hairs from her face. He could see her visibly relax and he sighed, feeling his pulse speed up in response. He moved his hand from her face and instead to her neck. He brushed his thumb gently over the main pulsating point. Only the thin layer of skin was separating him from the thick blood he craved.

"Kaname…" She moaned quietly. She realized what he wanted. Blood. The look in his eyes was bloodlust. She would give him everything, for he had already given up so much for her. She pulled her long brown hair to the side, barring her neck for him. Reaching up she knotted her fingers into his messy jet-black hair and pulled him close with no effort. His breath was quick and heavy against her neck, sending small goose bumps throughout her body. He gently licked the area, preparing for his bite as she gasped from the contact. His fangs punctured her skin easily and she let out a small hiss from the sting. "That's right…good boy." She smiled, softly rubbing her thumb against his head. She wondered what he was seeing and feeling as he drank from her. She knew purebloods had the ability to read one's thoughts and feelings when drinking one's blood. Could she taste how he made her feel? She began to melt into him like jelly, fingers still knotted in his hair to support herself. The sound of him drinking from her was exhilarating. "Onii-sama…" she moaned almost inaudibly. She felt his mouth bite down harder, causing her to tug on his hair.

Very rarely did he try to drink her blood, for he did not want to take much more than he already had throughout the years. He was getting lost in how she tasted. He knew deep down that she loved him more than anything. Her feelings were so pure and over-whelming that he wanted to join in her innocence. But he was unable to, as her guardian and ancestor. The sounds she was making were driving his thirst further. He attempted to stop himself by pulling his fangs out and opening his eyes, taking in his surroundings again. Not wanting to move, he licked the last drops of blood from her before her wound healed itself.

"Kaname?" She whispered hoarsely. She had lost a lot of blood and needed to sit down. Luckily they were in the confines of their bedroom in the Kuran manor. She wasn't able to finish her thought before she fell over, engulfed by darkness.

He quickly reached out and caught her. He wasn't ready to stop his high, but he knew he had to. He picked her up as carefully as he could and brought her to their oversized bed. She seemed so small when compared to their plush bed. He felt a little guilty knowing he had consumed enough blood to make her pass out. She was still in her clothes from the busy day they had earlier. He knew she had been working hard at learning where she stood politically. Since the vampire council had been abolished by himself, they had become King and Queen of a new-found monarchy. While still deep in thought, he gently undressed her, which he had gotten better at recently. Yuuki always put other people before herself and often fell asleep after long hours of meetings. "So careless," he murmured softly with a sigh. He walked across the room and opened a furnished dresser drawer, pulling out a silken nightgown. He made his way back to the bed and helped her limp body into it. Dawn was beginning to peek through the windows, which was a sign he needed to get to bed soon. He quickly undressed and glanced at Yuuki's sleeping face. She looked like a porcelain doll, if he disturbed her, he was afraid she would break. A wave of exhaustion hit him as he sat on their bed. He rolled onto his side and watched the steady rise and fall of his lover's chest. "My dear girl, I truly love you more than you know. I feel as if I finally understand the emotion that has been absent throughout my long, dreadful existence. Thank you…" He breathed out slowly with closed eyelids, letting himself fall asleep in the presence of Yuuki.

She began to stir as the room darkened. Opening her eyes, she realized how close she was to Kaname's sleeping frame. His long black curls covered most of his relaxed face. A small smile formed at the edge of her lips as she thought about how handsome he looked. He was hers. She alone would be the sole individual to see this side of him, and the thought warmed her face with a slight blush. Nuzzling closer in order to gently press her forehead against his, she whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too," came a deep murmur. He had woken up when she had shifted closer to him. Not wanting to face the duties of the day, he wrapped his arms around her and hoped she would understand.

She basked in his warmth, a small giggle escaping her lips. With all the political stress lately, she was only ever able to find an escape through Kaname.

Neither of them were expecting the knock on the door, thought they both knew who it was. Casting a knowing look at one another, Yuuki groaned out, "Hanabusa…"

"Come in." Kaname called in slightly less demanding demeanor than normal to the noble vampire standing outside the door.

The door creaked open as he peered his head through, realizing quickly that Kaname and Yuuki were underdressed and still in bed with one another. "I'm sorry Kaname-sama, Yuuki-sama. It appears some nobles are here to see you. I will entertain them until you decide to come down." Ending his fast paced speech, he opened the door wider to show a bow.

"You are dismissed, Aidou." Kaname said with a chuckle.

Afraid of what interrupting them meant, he darted out of the room with a heavy blush.

"Thank you, Hanabusa." Yuuki called out in her usual cheerful, sing-song, voice.

Propping herself up on the bed with a wide smile, Yuuki began to stretch her arms. "Well I guess it's time to get ready!"

Groaning and sitting up, he pushed the hair out of his face. "Why so enthusiastic, little one?" Are you that desperate to leave our bedroom? To leave me?" His voice was filled with mock hurt as he teased her.

She quickly turned around and crawled up to his face, lips pursed in a pout. "Onii-sama! I never want to leave you! And if we didn't have duties to attend to, I would stay here forever with you…!" A blush started to creep up cheeks as she ended her statement.

"Oh really?" You'd stay in here forever with me? That's a very long time my beautiful girl; since we are immortal." He leaned in close, their lips almost touching. "Forever is a very long time…" She was so innocent, did she not understand what this implied? "I'm afraid I'd taint you, little one."

"I want to be tainted by you, brother! I want to see what you see! Feel what you feel!" She closed the space between them, chastely pressing a kiss to his lips before moving away to get off the bed. "But we need to get ready—"

She was cut short as she was pulled onto the bed and underneath her lover. He had pinned her against their silky sheets, his eyes bright red. She didn't have much time to react before he bit into her exposed neck. A rush of heat pulsed through her body. "Ahh…Kan-ame…The nobles are waiting…!" She moaned unevenly.

He drew away from her neck and looked her in the eyes. "Let them wait…" He stated in a serious tone. He wasn't about to let her go just yet.

Blushing madly, she met eyes with him. "We really shouldn't keep them waiting." She knew she was being stubborn, but she really didn't like to keep people waiting. "Plus," she added with a giggle, "I don't think Hanabusa will feel comfortable coming back in. He can't hold them off for too long. I'll feel really bad."

He chuckled softly, a sound that instantly relaxed Yuuki's features, "I see you value Aidou more than you value me." Leaning forward he kissed her forehead, accepting her plea to see the nobles. He understood it was in her nature to help everyone she saw, but the only thing the nobles did were pick her apart day after day. Regardless, her determination was something he admired. "You do cruel things to me…" he murmured softly against her forehead. "But we will do as you wish."

"Thank you," she whispered. "I want to earn their trust despite my disability of a non-vampire upbringing." She paused, pictures of Kain, Yori, and Zero flooded her mind. "N-Not that I regret it! These memories that I have will be with me forever! Those people taught me so much. I-I mean you taught me a lot too, Kaname! You were always by my side and always so patient with me…" Trailing off, she smiled. "Kaname, I love you." She gently pulled his face down so she could meet eyes with him. "Thank you for all that you have done for me." She saw the corner of his lips twitch into a smile. Relief flooded her sincere mind. Clapping her hands together, she wiggled out from underneath him and off the bed. "Time to get ready!"

With a sigh, he sat up and got off the bed. Their room was furnished to have two of everything to accommodate their belongings. Walking over to his designated dresser, he pulled out the clothes he was going to wear. Glancing over in Yuuki's general direction, he watched as she slid a deep red dress over her shoulders. The color made her ruby eyes appear more vibrant than usual. The dress hugged her body perfectly, drawing out his desire again. Clenching his jaw, it took everything he had to look away. Instead he focused on the chore at hand: getting dressed.

Grabbing the brush from her dresser, she ran over to the mirror and ran the comb through her lengthy brown hair. Since she'd awakened as a pureblood, she'd noticed some changes in her body. Her hips had widened, her breasts had grown, and her hair had softened to a silky texture. Her hair had never tangled much, even before she awoke. Walking back to the dresser, she put the brush back onto the flat surface. Her hair had fallen onto her shoulders, and much like a liquid, spilled over. "Onii-sama, are you ready yet?" She asked innocently. She had given him enough time to dress. Even though they were to be wedded, she was still embarrassed by exposed bodies to one another.

"Yes, my dear girl, I have finished." He paused with a smirk, "We sleep together every night with little clothing between us, and you can't look at me once we get out of bed. Such a strange child. Could it be that you don't find me attractive?"

Responding quickly, she waved her arms in frustration, "Ah! K-Kaname! That's hardly fair! You are a very attracti—" fumbling for words she changed her sentence, "I'm just new to this." She listened to him chuckle and couldn't help but smile. Why must he tease her all the time? Watching him carefully, she couldn't help but blush as he approached her.

"See? That's better. Just Kaname. No honorifics." He said as he leaned down to press his lips to hers.


End file.
